Sight or Sense
by storywriter155
Summary: Someone needs help, and they are running out of time!  A decision must be made, but once it is done it can never be changed.  Sight or sense?  R&R Has my OC in it.  Enjoy :


**Sight or Sense**

_Written by- storywriter155_

_Author note- This is dedicated to all the disabled people out there. Written from point of view of Magnus. Please review!_

_Disclaimer- I own my OC, and nothing else._

**Chapter 1- Strange Dreams**

I walked into my office, sleepily I sat down and picked up a book I was somewhat eager to read. I had tried to fall asleep, I really had, but now I sat there opening its fragile cover. I had read a couple pages into it, before sleep pulled at me and I could barely keep my eyes open. I decided I would try again to sleep, I carefully closed the book, and walked down the wide corridors of Sanctuary. I laid myself on the soft bed and slowly began to dream.

I appeared somewhere, almost instantly it felt like. I couldn't see though, almost as if I was blind. I stepped forward the ground was damp, carpet damp. I heard thunder and rain pound on the ceiling above me, lightning crashed in the distance.

"Hannah! Hannah! hurry into the basement!" a voice called from behind me.

I followed the sound of the light voice. I cautiously turned around and walked forward. I lost balance, and tripped down a set of hard stairs.

"Aaahh!" I yelled.

I shuddered as I lifted myself out of bed, breaking the dream. I took a sip of water from a old mug and walked to a small kitchen, grabbing a good old bowl of cheerios. I walked to my desk and got started on a mound of paperwork to distract me from the hauntingly vivid dream. I buried myself in my work, and in a while Will came in.

"Hey," he said.

"O, hello Will. What are you doing up so early?" I replied.

"It's already 8 o'clock."

"O my!" I tried not to look as surprised as I felt, I glanced at my watch.

"Well, Kate, Henry, the Big Guy, and me are meeting in the lounge room to discuss different things. Would you like to join us?"

"Ok, I will be there in five minutes."

Will walked off. I got out of the chair and stacked up the rest of the nicely diminishing papers. I walked to the kitchen, grabbed a cup of tea and a donut-like pastry and sleepily walked off to the lounge.

"Hello Will, Kate, Henry, Big Guy," I replied. I took a seat on an ancient black velvet chair.

"Hey Magnus," Kate replied. "Did ya have a good sleep?"

"It wasn't it the best, no," I replied. It was so vivid, like I was in someone else's body. Oh well, it probably wasn't important.

"Ok, lets get started," Will replied.

Next, the Big Guy listed all the types of species and food requirements of the abnormals. I wouldn't of usually fallen asleep, but I was very tired. It felt like I hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

"Magnus? Magnus?"

"Uh..uh what?" I replied.

"Are you ok?" Will asked concerned.

"Of course, why not?"

The Sanctuary team was staring at me. "Well, um... you kinda fell asleep and the mug you keep sipping out of has been empty for ten minutes," Kate said hesitantly.

"O," I said looking down at the mug, I blushed. I got up, "I think I'll go rest," I said. Everyone nodded and continued with the meeting.

"Lucky," Henry whispered under his breath.

I walked into my bedroom, after getting ready, I pulled the warm, soft covers over me. I felt a presence, maybe it was just inside my head I wasn't sure. I rested, let go of my coincidence, and entered in to the world of dreaming. I woke up, like the dream I had before, I could not see. I felt around, I was lying down on a hard floor with a thin... I felt the cloth... woolen blanket laid out.

"Hello?" I called into the dream.

"Hannah, your awake. Come eat with us," the same lady said.

"Wh-where am I?" I squeaked.

"Hannah, is something wrong?" the lady asked, I could here the concern in her voice.

"No," I replied uneasily. "Please just tell me where I am?"

"Riverhut Orphanage, Florida, USA. Don't you remember?"

"Oh.. yes. Sorry, I am just a little confused," I replied. "I'll be ok." I buried the name in the back of my head.

I lifted my head up, traveling back to the conscious world. "Hua," I startled myself awake. My head hurt more than ever, something was going on, I was sure. I had helped abnormals my whole, long, life and I was sure one of them needed my help. Hannah...

**I hope you like it! Please review =)**


End file.
